


blue

by WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от G до T [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Smoking, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134587
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	blue

Хонджун растрачивает себя здесь, в узкой жаре крохотной гримерки. Вне сцены нет в нем силы и уверенности. Когда из рук вырывают гитару и микрофон, остается пустота. Такая вязкая, чернильная, можно запустить туда пальцы и больше уже не выбраться никогда. В душе, под сердцем, жутко холодно и неспокойно, словно не хватает какого-то кусочка пазла.  
Хонджун опускается на диван. Дешевая косуха, вся влажная изнутри, на тонкой подкладке, неудобная до жути. Хочется отодрать ее с мясом, с липкости плеч и рук. Но нет сил даже просто пошевелить пальцем или любой другой частью тела.  
Лампочка под самым потолком мигает и умирает, натужно пытаясь выдавить свет там, где его быть не должно. И никогда он там не появится. Место-то все больное и гнилое.  
Хонджун чиркает зажигалкой. Пальцы дрожат, соскальзывают с тугого колесика неуверенно. Но вялый огонек все-таки загорается. Настоящее чудо, единственное здесь возможное. Хонджун закуривает прямо так, лежа. Густой, плотный дым теплом опаляет лицо. Крепость табака туманит сознание немного, расслабляет. Но недостаточно, словно иллюзорно, не по-настоящему.  
Хонджун не хочет и не может оставаться трезвым, нельзя, демоны сожрут. Выпотрошат его как соломенное чучело.  
А что увидят они там, внутри? Ни-че-го. Все продано давно за копейки на каком-то дешевом аукционе, дороже не получилось.  
В гримерку заходит Сонхва. Глаза блестят неестественно и довольно — явно не от простого стакана виски. На веках темным смазались тени и подводка, волосы растрепались давно (а были ли они вообще уложены?), белоснежная когда-то рубашка расстегнута полностью и болтается на одном плече.  
А на шее цветут алым и фиолетовым засосы. Их много, все разные и ни один не принадлежит Хонджуну. Как и Сонхва — навсегда его, но никогда с ним.  
— Мы были великолепны.  
Сонхва падает на диван рядом с Хонджуном, смеется громко и искренне, и целует его куда-то в соленую щеку. Там радости хватит на целый мир, никто не смеет нарушать этот закон.  
— Особенно ты.  
Хонджун протягивает руку, самыми кончиками пальцев проводит по меткам-татуировкам, боясь спугнуть или сделать больно. Какие-то совсем свежие, другие уже бледнеют. Хочется нажать сильнее, стереть, вырвать, вырезать вместе с кожей остротой медицинского скальпеля.  
Сонхва напрягается, сглатывает тяжело.  
— Я люблю только тебя.  
И в этих словах ни грамма правды. Не бывает такой любви, хотя Хонджун и написал про нее десятки песен.  
— Знаю.  
Хонджун ладонью обхватывает шею Сонхва, большой палец кладет на выступающий бугорок адамова яблока, дернувшийся под тонким слоем нежной, эластичной кожи.  
Одно неаккуратное движение, и пустота сможет поглотить сама себя, вместе с пространством прокуренной гримерной.


End file.
